A Lady Left Behind
by Lady-of-the-Dragons
Summary: OK, I know it's been done, but... Boromir's love learns of his death.


~~A/N: OK, I know it's been done before, but here's my take. Oh, just quickly: I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Any and all flames will be given either to my dragons, or Boramir, my Mini-Balrog I adopted from OFUM. *bows to Camilla Sandman, the most excellent creator of OFUM.* OK, on with the show! Hope you like it!~~ 

Lady Mirandae was sitting quietly, sewing and singing softly to herself. As was normal during these times, her thoughts wandered from her work to a topic they preferred.  

She sighed. Boromir. _When was he coming back?_ Her hand strayed to the ring he had given her before he left for Rivendell, a ring he himself had worn. _Soon, my love, _he had promised._ My business at Rivendell should not take long, and when I return, we will never be parted again._

She sighed again, and her maid, Esmerelda, smiled, knowing that look all too well. She also knew, any second now, that the lady would prick herself. Sure enough, "Yee-ow!" came from the lady a few seconds later. Esmerelda looked up to see Mirandae with one finger in her mouth. She couldn't help a grin, causing Mirandae to give her a Look clearly saying "What? I just pricked myself." 

The maid shook her head, still grinning. "That, my lady, is what you get for daydreaming." 

"Who says I was daydreaming?" came the indignant reply. 

Esmerelda laughed. "My lady, I've seen that face so many times I can tell when you're dreaming." 

A faint blush spread across the lady's cheeks. "Esmerelda, why don't you get us some tea? I, for one, am starving." 

"Yes, M'lady," the maid replied, and curtsied out.  

Mirandae smiled to herself. Esmerelda was her most dear friend, but could be rather exasperating at times. She put her sewing down and went to open the window, when suddenly, she felt a most horrible pain envelop her upper body and spread downwards, like an invisible arrow had struck her left breast just above her heart. She fell to the floor, gasping in pain, and a second wave of pain washed over her, this time spreading from her intestines. She tried to struggle to her feet, and a third pain hit her, this time in her stomach. The agony was so intense that she collapsed and blacked out.  

She was awoken by a knocking on the chamber door. "M'lady? Could you please help me with the door? My hands are full." Mirandae struggled to her feet. The pain was mostly gone, except for the faintest throbbing where the pains had begun. She hurriedly straightened her rumpled clothing, and opened the door for her maid. Esmerelda entered and put the tea tray down. "Is something wrong, M'lady?" she asked. "Your clothes are all scuffed up." Mirandae tried a carefree smile. "It's nothing, Esmerelda. I.… fell over." The maid looked at her sceptically. She had known the lady long enough to know when something was wrong, but held her tongue.  

For the rest of the day Mirandae acted as if everything was fine, but could not fathom the pains. That night, as she slept, she had the strangest dream. She thought for ages about it, but could not think of an explanation.  

A few months later, she was awoken by Esmerelda, who was in a state of furious excitement. "Wake up, wake up, my lady!" 

"What is it, Esmerelda?"

 "The king has returned!"

 "The king?" 

"Yes, My lady, yes! He is coming to visit all the important nobles this morning! And yes, that does include you." Mirandae leapt out of bed, and her maid helped her dress. She sat and brushed her hair while Esmerelda flew around the room tidying it up. At eleven o'clock Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were ushered in. The lady rose and curtsied. Esmerelda introduced her: "This is the Lady Mirandae, one of the wards of the White Tower."  

After a period of talk, where talk was made, but nothing important was said, Aragorn and the others rose to depart. "If there is anything you need, please tell me, and I will do what I can." She rose and curtsied to them. "If you need advice, or aid, ask us," Aragorn said, bowing slightly. Mirandae suddenly remembered her dreams. *I wonder if he can help me…*  

"My lord, mayhap you could help me," Mirandae said. Aragorn arched his eyebrows slightly, but nodded. "I will see what I can do," he said, sitting down again. "A few months ago, I was sewing here, and had just sent my maid for tea, when I felt a great pain, like I had been hit with an arrow, just here." She indicated a spot above her heart. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances, but the lady did not see, and continued. "A moment later, another pain hit, here," indicating her intestinal region. "And finally, another, here," motioning to her stomach. "That night, I had the strangest dream, and have been having it every night since."

 "Tell us your dream," Legolas said. "Elves are good with dreams." 

Mirandae smiled.  "I am standing by a river, and I see a boat floating towards a waterfall. There is something in the boat, but I cannot see what it is. I hear a voice singing something, a sad song, but I cannot make out the words. Then a second voice sings a verse, then the first voice again. The boat goes over the falls, and I wake with a start." 

"Can you hear any words, any at all?" Legolas asked. "Yes, some of the second verse."  

She closed her eyes and recited, "_From the mouths of the sea the south wind flies, from the sand hills and the stones, the wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gates it moans. What news of the South, oh sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve, where now…_ and there it fades." She opened her eyes. "Also, my lords, what news of the Lord Boromir? I thought he was one of your company, but have heard no news of him returning."  

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other again, and the Elf bit his lip. Aragorn sighed. Mirandae looked at them intently, then her eyes widened. "No," she whispered softly, shaking her head slightly. 

"The boat you saw in your dream held the body of Boromir, son of Denethor," Aragorn said softly. "The mysterious pains were in the same places where he was pierced with arrows. The voices you heard were mine…" 

"And mine," Legolas added. "I sang the words you could hear." 

"Alas for Gondor!" the lady said, her voice shaking slightly. 

Aragorn bowed his head slightly, and motioned to the rest of his companions. "Forgive me, lady, but we must leave now." Mirandae rose and curtsied them out; all except Pippin, who hid himself. He did not know why; just felt he would be needed. Mirandae waited a minute, sitting there, stunned. When she was sure they would not hear her, she let out a great cry of grief and rage and hurled herself facedown onto her bed.  

*_I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it.* _Mirandae felt numb. *_I will never see him again. Never rejoice in his presence. Never see him smile at me. Never again will I gaze into his beautiful green eyes, touch his hair, stroke his face, feel his soft, sweet lips on mine. Never feel his strong arms around me, holding me, keeping me safe. For when he holds me, I know nothing can touch me, for he is my rock, my protector, my guardian. He is my life. And now… he is gone. A thousand words could not describe my love, and grief. * _ 

Pippin crept from his hiding place over to the bed. He scrambled up and knelt beside the sobbing figure. He caught a flash of light from her hand. Looking closer, he saw a beautiful ring on her third finger. It hit the hobbit like a lightening bolt. *_She was his fiancée_*_, _he realized, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, and turned her head to see who it was. Her blue eyes locked with his momentarily, then her head sank back into the pillows.  "Tell me it is not true. Tell me he lives." 

Pippin bowed his head. "I cannot deny what me own eyes have seen." 

"You saw?" One hand shot out and grasped his wrist. "You saw him die?" 

He nodded. "Merry and me were pursued by orcs. They were about to get us when he appeared, like a wind from out of nowhere. He tore into the foul creatures, slaying many. Then one came, bearing a bow. His aim was true. Three arrow he loosed, and all found their mark." He stopped, and sniffed. "After the second arrow hit, he looked up at us, and in his eyes I could see he would keep fighting, that he would not let them take us. He rose again, kept fighting, but fell after the third arrow. I remember a great wave of rage and grief take hold, and we charged the creatures, only to be swept up and carried off like rag-dolls." A tear fell from his eye. "He was like a father to me."  

Mirandae raised her head again. Pippin took a breath and continued. "Before we attempted the Pass of Caradhras, he was teaching me and Merry fencing. He accidentally nicked Merry's hand. Merry dropped his sword, kicked Boromir in the shins, and tackled him to the ground, with my help. He let us, laughing." The little hobbit smiled slightly at the memory. "On the mountain itself, he carried us, warming us with his own body." Pippin stopped and wiped his eyes before continuing. "In Moria, he defended us, and carried us over a gap in the stairs. He comforted us after Gandalf fell. And in the end, he fought for us till the last of his strength." Mirandae sat up, and saw he was fighting the tears. "I never even got time to grieve for him." Mirandae sniffed, and held out her arms to him. 

"Then let us grieve for him together." Pippin crawled into her arms and she held him like a child, both weeping for the one they had lost.  

******************************************* 

After finishing the noble's meetings, the companions looked around, and realized Pippin was missing. "He's probably gone to the kitchens," Merry remarked. Aragorn laughed softly. "Probably." 

Frodo heard a soft pattering noise behind him: hobbit-feet. "Here he comes." He turned to see the youngest hobbit coming up behind them. As he drew closer, Legolas saw tear-tracks snaking down his cheeks. 

"Pippin! What's the matter?" Merry asked, also spying the tears. 

"You remember the lady who had the dream?" 

"Yes," Aragorn replied. "Why?" 

"She was to wed Boromir when he returned." 

"But…he didn't," Frodo said softly. Sam bit his lip. Aragorn paused for a moment, then turned to a guard and whispered instructions. The soldier nodded, and hurried away. "She must not be left alone," he murmured. 

"Why?" Sam asked. "If she is, I really fear she will try to kill herself."  

For the next week Aragorn's orders were carried out. The Lady Mirandae always had company, supposedly to try and help her forget her grief, but to no avail. She could not forget.  

That night, the night of the 8th day, Legolas wandered through the gardens, hoping the trees and flowers would calm his restless mind. He paused as he saw a figure dressed in black slip out of a doorway and head towards the white tower. The elf's sharp eyes caught a guard following her. He nodded, and slipped over to the man who was clearly not relishing the idea of climbing the tower.  

"I will follow her for now," he whispered. The man nodded, and waited at the door as the elf slipped up after Mirandae. He waited in the shadows of the stairwell. Mirandae wandered over to the edge of the tower and Legolas tensed, ready in case she threw herself off, but she didn't. Instead she paused, tears slowly falling, then she began to sing. 

_O my love, where have you gone?_

_You have left me all alone._

_My lord, my life, my love,_

_All is empty: you are gone._

_The sun has left my life,_

_All is darkness, every day._

_No sweetness is here now_

_There is nothing left for me. _ 

**_Nothing, nothing_******

_All is empty._

_Darkness, darkness,_

_Take hold here._

Her sweet, sad song filled the air, and it seemed to Legolas that even the stars wept. He closed his eyes, and a single tear fell from each eye. Mirandae finished her song and closed her eyes. Legolas stepped out of the shadows to her side, and sang what had been sung before: the Lament he and Aragorn had sung on the banks of the river as they cast Boromir away.  

Mirandae remained silent till he had finished. She turned to the elf and asked him, "Why am I constantly surrounded? Every hour of every day there are people surrounding me. Why?" 

Legolas sighed, a sigh like a breath of wind. "Aragorn fears if you are left alone, you will try to kill yourself." 

"Have you ever known what it is to love? To love someone so deeply, that every second away from them is like a lifetime? To know, if they died… you could not live without them?" 

The elf shook his head. "I have never loved that deeply." 

"Then you could not possibly know how I feel." She turned away, staring out over the city. She whispered softly, "I cannot live without him, Legolas." He slipped over to stand beside her again. "They say time heals all wounds." She snorted softly. "The ones who said that were never in my position."  

She turned again to face the elf. "Help me, Legolas. Help me find him again." The elf stared. 

"Lady, you are asking me to help you end your life?" 

"I know what I am asking," she said steadily. "Will you aid me?" 

Legolas looked up, fully intending to say no, but her eyes locked with his. In her blue orbs he saw pain, despair and suffering, and could not find it in his heart to refuse her. He bowed his head, and, reaching into his pocket, withdrew a small vial containing a powerful sleeping potion. "This will make your watchers sleep." She eagerly accepted the potion, placing it in a small pouch she wore at her belt. She looked up and briefly embraced the elf.  

"Thank you," she said, a genuine smile on her face. "I will never forget your kindness. And if we meet again, I will thank you again." She turned, and slipped down the stairs and out of sight. 

The next day, the lady behaved the way she had the past few days. That evening, she called for a pitcher of wine from the kitchens. Unknown to her nurse and guard, she emptied the vial into it. She poured two cups and offered them to her watchers. She pretended to pour a cup for herself, and 'drank' it as Esmerelda and the soldier drank theirs. "Sleep well, my lady," Esmerelda said, as she pulled the rugs over her mistress. "Goodnight, Esmerelda," came the reply, and Mirandae closed her eyes. She heard her maid and guard converse for a few minutes, then soft snoring filled the room. 

Mirandae slipped out of bed, checking the drugged wine had done its work. Satisfied everyone was asleep, she crept back into bed, after placing a letter on the table. From under her pillow, she drew a bejewelled dagger, a present from her love. "Not even death shall keep me from you," she whispered, slipping the weapon from its sheath. She held the dagger in both hands, turning the point towards her breast. She let out a last breath, looking towards heaven, then plunged the blade into her heart.  

The entire castle was woken in the morning by a loud scream. Legolas raced towards the source of the scream: the Lady Mirandae's rooms. Aragorn followed, hot on his heels. Bursting through the door, they found her maid kneeling beside the bed, weeping hysterically. Mirandae lay on the bed in a pool of her own blood, clutching the hilt of a dagger sticking out of her chest. The maid looked very groggy. Hearing a soft groan, Aragorn whirled around, to see a bleary guard sit up. "What happened?" Aragorn demanded. "I thought you were supposed to stay awake so she wouldn't do this?" 

"I… I don't know what happened. Before she went to sleep, the lady gave us all a drink of wine… next thing I remember was a loud shriek," the guard said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Drugged." Aragorn turned to see Legolas holding the jug of wine and looking at a small vial. The elf passed the bottle to Aragorn, who sniffed it gingerly. He nodded. "I've seen this stuff before. Powerful sleeping potion."  

A commotion behind them made man and elf spin around, to see the four hobbits at the door. "What happened?" Frodo asked. Aragorn moved, so they could see the still figure on the bed. Frodo, Sam and Merry covered their mouths and turned away. Pippin's eyes filled with tears, and he ran to the bed, burying his face in a fold of the lady's dress, sobbing. Frodo turned to see his young cousin crying, and went over to try and comfort him. He knew the lady and Pippin had been friends.  

Legolas covered the lady's body with a sheet. "Sleep in peace," he murmured in the Elvish tongue. "All will know your story. A love that will live forever. Namarie."

~~~Thank you for reading! Now please review! They are food for my soul…~~


End file.
